


pls vore me clown daddy

by queencrack (queencrank)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other, Vore, i can’t believe i wrote this jakfhakf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrank/pseuds/queencrack
Summary: VORE ME WITH YOUR BILLION TEETH PLSSSSSSSSSSS





	pls vore me clown daddy

**Author's Note:**

> this is. a joke. pls don’t take this seriously bc. it’s not.

You just got home when you realized that - holy fucking shit - there was a fucking clown standing in your bedroom.

’What the fuck.’ You say, throwing your shoe at the clown. The clown catches it and throws it away, and magically the rest of your clothes are gone too. Holy fuck this clown was hot.

’Yes Daddy.’ You say and the clown like, unhinges it’s jaw and there’s like a billion fucking teeth in it’s god damn mouth. Perfect for eating ass. ‘Daddy please eat my ass.’ The clown does it, and takes a BIG FUCKIN BITE right outta your left cheek. Fuck yeah.

’Okay that was cool and all but I think it would be like, really cool if you, like, vored me.’ The clown vores you by straight up picking you up and swallowing you whole. It was hot.


End file.
